Let Me
by NCISjes
Summary: TIVA fluff inspired by Pat Green's "Let Me". Oneshot.


****

A/N: I like to keep my iPod on shuffle and for some reason "Let Me" by Pat Green kept showing up. What came of it you ask? TIVA fluff :). Oh and I'm dedicating this to Raechull aka moonfaerie326 just cause :).

**Disclaimer: I am seriously considering buying NCIS. No DPB isn't selling it (I wish) but I really want seson 6on DVD :) So I don't own it... yet :P**

Let Me

Tony and Ziva stood at the door of her apartment as she fiddled with the keys in the lock. Today of all days they decided not to work. She had no idea why but they would not turn all the way. Tony watched as she fidgeted with them. He knew she had a bad day and that she was struggling.

The team had a case where a young marine had been shot in the head. Andrew Bryant was the son of Mark and Mary Bryant. He was the oldest of their five children. Gibbs had taken Ziva with him to tell the family. While Gibbs was telling the parents Ziva had noticed a little girl of about seven playing in the living room. Ziva smiled and walked over to the little girl.

When the little girl noticed her she looked up at Ziva with the most worry in her eyes.

"Are you here about my brother?" The little girl asked.

"Yes."

"Is he okay?"

Ziva didn't know how to answer such a young girl. So she simply walked back to Gibbs, an answer in itself. She felt sad the rest of the day.

"Stupid Key!" Ziva yelled as she tried with all her force to turn them, but had no luck.

Tony placed his hand over hers and said. "Let me."

Ziva moved away as Tony crouched to eye level with the knob. He pushed the key up a little and turned and the door opened. As he stood up he looked at Ziva and smiled. She shook her head and walked passed him into her apartment.

Tony followed her into the kitchen. Ziva went straight to the refrigerator and began pulling stuff out.

"Is chicken alfredo okay for dinner?" She asked as she took the chicken out. Tony grabbed it from her and shook his head. He grabbed her arm and led her into the living room. He stood behind her in between the couch and coffee table. He slowly slid her jacket off of her as and moved her hair to one side. He kissed the nape of her neck gently.

"Tony not tonight. It has been a long day and I am-"

"Shhhh." He said in her ear as he began to sit her down on the couch.

Ziva sat on the couch while Tony sat on the coffee table. He leaned over and picked up one of her legs and began taking off her shoe. Once he had it off he rubbed her foot for a minute before repeating the process with the other foot. Tony then threw her the throw blanket on the chair next to the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with Ziva's latest book and a glass of wine. As he handed it to her, her eyes questioned him.

"You relax. I'll make dinner." He stated simply. Ziva could not believe Tony was doing this, but she just smiled and decided to see what would come of it. About thirty minutes later Ziva was so lost in her book that she did not notice Tony had returned with two plates of chicken alfredo and the bottle of wine which she had all ready had a glass of.

"It looks delicious." She said, smiling.

"It is delicious." He countered.

Ziva lifted her legs so that Tony could slide in. They ate mostly in silence exchanging witty remarks every now and then. Ziva had finished and started to get up when Tony stopped her.

"Uh uh, let me. You go take a shower and I'll clean up." Tony said as he got up. He kissed her forehead before he returned into the kitchen to wash their dishes. Ziva didn't question him. She got up and went to take a shower.

While Ziva was washing her hair she couldn't help but to question what had come over Tony. In the month they had been together Tony had never been so… loving. She usually made dinner. She usually cleaned up while he watched sport center. Not that she minded. She liked taking care of him, but tonight he took care of her, and it was perfect.

Ziva got out of the shower and went to the drawer that she had cleaned out for Tony last week. She found the only thing he had brought since she had showed it to him, his OSU shirt. It made her smile because even though he had all those expensive clothes, this is what really mattered to him. Ziva smiled and quickly dried off. She slowly pulled his OSU shirt over her, reveling in the softness. She then walked over to her mirror and began combing her hair. Tony walked up behind her a few seconds later. Their eyes locked in the mirror.

"Let me?"

He asked as he reached for the comb. She nodded as she let go of it. Tony combed her hair softly and slowly. After a few minutes Ziva felt her eyes wanting to shut. She fought and fought but in the end her eyes lulled shut. Tony continued combing for a few more minutes before he set it down and pulled Ziva's hair to one side. He placed feather light kisses down the side of her neck. Ziva's eyes surged open as a low moan escaped her lips. As she turned to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared into each other eyes as Ziva began to play with Tony's hair. He slowly closed the gap between them, his hands sliding to her waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss started out soft and sensuous, but quickly grew passionate. Tony picked Ziva up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Their mouths never parted as they made their way to the bed.

Tony sat Ziva down and pulled back the covers. She crawled under them and Tony followed. Tony laid on his back with Ziva on her side. She placed her head on his shoulder and entwined their legs. Her arm draped over his body. She was almost asleep when Tony broke the silence.

"You know Ziva I've never been good at the whole love thing. I've never stuck around for more than a few weeks. I've never cared about the girls feelings. I've never felt that way about some one until you. I want to be that man, if you let me."

Ziva sat up and stared deep into his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant by that. "What are you saying Tony?"

"I'm saying I want to love you, if you'll let me."

FIN

* * *

Little Inside note about this song: So Danny Orton, one of Pat Green's song writers, called him with a challenge. He gave him two weeks to come up with a love song without using the word love. So Pat Green was all discombobulated for the next to weeks trying to figure out how to not use love in his love song. Little did he know Danny Orton all ready had Let Me written. When the two weeks were over Pat called Danny and said "You know man I just can't do it." So Danny started to laugh and Pat asked "What?" and Danny answered "Let Me."

* * *

**_Let Me_**

**_Pat Green_**

**_Keep your head there on my shoulder_**

**_Let's just lay here for awhile_**

**_We can hurry when we're older_**

**_And girl, don't worry about tomorrow_**

**_That just seems so far away_**

**_Love for me, me and you,_**

**_All that we have to do is follow_**

**_just follow_**

**_Let me be the one who sets your feet up on a road where you've never been_**

**_oh, and baby then_**

**_You can let me take these arms and wrap you up inside a night that will never end_**

**_I want to be that man_**

**_if you let me_**

**_C'mon, baby, let me_**

**_Baby, leave those candles burning_**

**_Slide on over here to me_**

**_If you run with me, girl_**

**_You know we'll make this world stop turning_**

**_just stop turning_**

**_Let me be the one who sets your feet up on a road where you've never been_**

**_oh, and baby then_**

**_you can let me take these arms and wrap you up inside a night that will never end_**

**_Well, I can be that man_**

**_if you let me_**

**_Oh, whoa_**

**_Let me be the one who sets your feet up on a road where you've never been_**

**_Yeah, and let me take these arms and wrap you up inside a night that will never end_**

**_I want to be that man_**

**_if you'd let me_**

**_Sweet baby, let me_ **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So I'm not sure if I like this or if it's good but I hop yall liked it :). Reviews make my light up like a light bulb :).**


End file.
